Bloody Words
by naginamini
Summary: Kaylie was always a good girl, that is, until her and her family visited some out of sate relatives...


Bloody Words

"I'm worried about her," said Kaylie's mom. "She's been acting strangely."

"Nonsense," said Kaylie's father, "she's just a little girl, there's nothing to be worried about"

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts, she's fine," her father said reassuringly. "Now get some rest Mary."

Mary, Kaylie's mom,had noticed her daughter act weirdly a few times when no one else was around. Just last week Kaylie was beating a snake with a rock until it finally died. This may have seemed normal for anyone other than Mary because she always remembered Kaylie to be a sweet girl who would never hurt a thing.

Mary had started noticing her daughter act strangely about a month ago when they had returned home from and out of state trip to some relatives that they hadn't seen for years. These relatives had a thing for the supernatural and the house that they were currently residing in was supposedly cursed, but no one took it seriously.

She was thinking about this and what her husband had said as she went to bed for the night.

The next morning life continued on as it would any other day, her husband went to work and would not return until dinner time, Kaylie went to school, and she stayed home to clean the house.

Kaylie came home from school that day and went strait to her room without saying a word, which struck her mom as weird. Mary reminded herself that Kaylie hadn't changed and that she probably just had a lot of homework to do.

Kaylie's mom had gone to the bathroom and was busying herself with the dishes when she noticed that one of her cutting knives was missing from the wooden block. Not only that, but one of her champagne glasses was missing from the cupboard.

Mary went to ask her daughter if she had seen either of the items when the smell hit her like a blow to the face. It was sweet, but not in a good way. It smelt as if someone had taken a bunch of flowers that were never meant to go together and lit them on fire.

She thrust open the door to her daughters bedroom and what she found horrified her like no other.

The room was dark and only lit by a few candles littered around the room, explaining the smell. There was a book laying open, the words were of some sort of foreign language, written in strange glyphs. It's pages were freckled with a dark red liquid. Next to the foreign book was the champagne glass, half filled with the same dark substance that was on the book.

The last thing she noticed was her daughter, now unrecognizable. her hair was now black instead of the beautiful light brown color that it used to be and she was now dressed in a long black dress covered in intricate lace patterns. In her right hand she held the missing kitchen knife and her left hand bared a long cut running through her now blood stained palm. On the wall, written in the same dark liquid that covered the pages of the book, were some of the strange symbols from that book.

Mary screamed.

Kaylie slowly turned towards her mother. "She likes the smell of blood." she said in a trance-like voice. "She'll come. She told me she now that the last piece is here I can finish the ritual."

"What do you mean?"her mother asked in confusion."What ritual? Who will come?"

"'She' will," said Kaylie.

Kaylie rose to her feet, knife in hand, and advanced on her mother.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" screamed Mary.

"She said I needed your blood to complete the contract. Only then would she actually show herself to me."

"What was that you wrote on the wall?"

"'To thee I offer my blood and the blood of a loved one, in return, show yourself and share with me your knowledge.'" recited Kaylie.

Mary retreated from her knife wielding daughter. She stumbled and fell to the floor. She tried to shield herself with her arms, but the action was futile.

Kaylie raised her knife and brought it down in one swift movement. The knife hit home, piercing her mother's heart. Blood seeped from the open wound, creating a dark pool around the body.

Before all the blood was gone, Kaylie grabbed the glass with her blood in it and cut a deep line in her mother's left palm, allowing the blood to fill the glass.

Once the glass was full she mixed the two bloods together and drank half the glass. She then laid the glass in the center of the room and spoke the words on the wall once more: "To thee I offer my blood and the blood of a loved one, in return, show yourself and share with me your knowledge".

The glass floated up, tilted back, and emptied. Around the glass a ghostly figure appeared. A girl about Kaylie's age, dressed in a similar clothes with long black hair tied back in a loose braid appeared before Kaylie and giggled.

"Are you going to be my new friend?" the girl asked.

"Yup," Kaylie answered. "My name is Kaylie, what's yours?"

"Lidea," the girl replied.

"Pretty name," said Kaylie.

"Thank you," Lidea said with a kind smile.

The next day the bodies of Mary and Paul were found by the police, both stabbed through the heart. The motives were unknown and their only daughter, Kaylie, was never found.


End file.
